Alejandro
Alejandro was a contestant on Survivor: Celebes, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Generations. Known as one of the best strategists who ever played, Alejandro came into the season with one mission which was taking out all the girls. On his original tribe he manipulated the girls to like him, continued doing that on the swapped tribe as well. They all fell for his charmes until the merge came by. His last female enemy Sascha saw through him and blindsided him while he tried to blindside her. In Heroes vs. Villains, Alejandro despite being a villain, improved his personality by respecting girls and people in general way more. He played the game smart and strategic since the start, making sure people fight and staying out of the drama. At the merge, he jumped ships in order to stay alive in the game while not hurting anyone. He was voted out by Robin right before final tribal council because he was too big of a threat in his eyes. In Generations, he became more aggressive and dominant in his gameplay. He made several alliances to keep himself in the game even though he was a very obvious threat since the start. He took out his competition pre-merge, having no problems and fighting his way to the merge despite being one of the biggest threat. There he overplayed by targeting Zahkira and rubbing some people the wrong way. Because of Pamela playing the idol on Zahkira, Alejandro went home with only 3 votes against him at the first merged tribal council. Because of his strong strategic game and his power to manipulate people into doing stuff for him, he's seen as one of the strongest and biggest players to have ever played in Survivor. Survivor: Celebes Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Alejandro Tribe Designation: Villains Player he respects the most: Good old Marty. Player he respects the least: Uh, probably someone like Elise. Previous Finishes: 6/18 in Celebes. Favorite Past Moment: Taking out almost ALL girls. Why Did You Come Back?: To regain the title of Biggest Villain ever. Or just to play a solid game and win the million dollars. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Alejandro Tribe Designation: Barotu Player he respects the most: Mad respect for Jakey during HvV. He killed the game and did I not take him out, he would've won the game. Player he respects the least: Sour puss Elise or Robin because he was just a jack-ass in HvV. Play like a villain not like a jerk. Previous Finishes: 6th & 3rd Favorite Past Moment: The whole Heroes vs. Villains experience. I played very dominant and had a lot of people in my control. Why Did You Come Back?: Finishing what I supposed to finish in HvV. Winning this game. Voting History Trivia *Except for Yracis, Alejandro voted off only girls at tribal council. *His only female enemy he couldn't take out was Sascha. Despite this, they became close friends after the season. *Both times he played he started on a red tribe. ** In all three seasons he was part of a red tribe. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** He was one of the 30 to not be part of the cast.